Многомерное шкалирование в психологии
Многомерное шкалирование в психологии. Введение Развитие многомерного шкалирования идет в направлении все большей его формализации. При этом остаются в тени некоторые содержательные вопросы, обсуждение которых могло бы привлечь внимание большого количества пользователей и способствовало бы расширению области применения этих методов. Не уделяется достаточно внимания изучению свойств моделей многомерного шкалирования. Отсутствуют публикации (в доступных американских источниках в том числе), в которых бы анализировался сам механизм шкалирования и рассматривался вопрос о том, каким образом методы многомерного шкалирования позволяют выделить факторы, принимаемые во внимание человеком при сравнении стимулов. Эти вопросы связаны самым непосредственным образом с проблемой содержательной интерпретации формально построенного решения. В данной работе предпринимается попытка объяснения геометрических свойств моделей многомерного шкалирования и демонстрируются возможности использования их для анализа субъективного восприятия. Задача многомерного шкалирования и пути ее решения Задача многомерного шкалирования в самом общем виде состоит в том, чтобы выявить структуру исследуемого множества стимулов. Под выявлением структуры понимается выделение набора основных факторов, по которым различаются стимулы, и описание каждого из стимулов в терминах этих факторов. Процедура построения структуры опирается на анализ объективной или субъективной информации о близостях между стимулами либо информации о предпочтениях на множестве стимулов. В случае анализа субъективных данных решаются одновременно две задачи. С одной стороны, выявляется объективная структура субъективных данных, с другой — определяются факторы, влияющие на процесс принятия решения. Методы многомерного шкалирования могут использовать разные типы данных: данные о предпочтениях субъекта на множестве стимулов, данные о доминировании, о близостях между стимулами, данные о профилях и т. п. Как правило, с каждым типом данных принято соотносить определенную группу методов их обработки. Однако такое соотнесение не должно быть слишком жестким, поскольку часто не представляет особого труда перейти от одного типа данных к другому. Так, например, данные о профилях можно легко преобразовать в данные о близостях, для этого необходимо только воспользоваться подходящей метрикой. Данные о предпочтениях содержат в себе информацию о доминировании. С другой стороны, подсчитав корреляции между столбцами матрицы предпочтений, получим матрицу близостей между стимулами, а корреляции между строками той же матрицы дадут нам матрицу близостей между субъектами. В настоящей работе будет обсуждаться только анализ близостей. В основе многомерного шкалирования лежит идея геометрического представления стимульного множества. Предположим, что нам задано координатное пространство, каждая ось которого соответствует одному из искомых факторов. Каждый стимул представляется точкой в этом пространстве, величины проекций этих точек на оси соответствуют значениям или степеням факторов, характеризующих данный стимул. Чем больше величина проекций, тем большим значением фактора обладает стимул. Мера сходства между двумя стимулами обратна расстоянию между соответствующими им точками. Чем ближе стимулы друг к другу, тем выше мера сходства между ними (и ниже мера различия), далеким точкам соответствует низкая мера сходства. Чтобы точным образом измерить близости, необходимо ввести метрику в искомом координатном пространстве; выбор этой метрики оказывает большое влияние на результат решения. Обычно используется метрика Минковского: d_{jk} =\sqrt{p}{\sum \limits _{t=1}^{r}\left|x_{jt} -x_{kt} \right|^{p} } где r — размерность пространства, djk — расстояние между точками, соответствующими j-му и k-му стимулам, Xjt, Xkt — величины проекций j-й и k-й точек на t-ю ось. Наиболее распространенными ее случаями являются: евклидова метрика (р=2): d_{jk} =\sqrt{}{\sum \limits _{t=1}^{r}\left|x_{jt} -x_{kt} \right|^{2} } и метрика «city-block» (р=1) d_{jk} =\sum \limits _{t=1}^{r}\left|x_{jt} -x_{kt} \right| В некоторых случаях пользуются метрикой доминирования (р стремится к бесконечности): d_{jk} =\max\limits_{t} \left|x_{jt} -x_{kt} \right| Использование равномерных метрик предполагает, что при оценке сходств (различий) субъект в одинаковой мере учитывает все факторы. Когда же имеется основание утверждать, что факторы неравноценны для индивида и он учитывает их в разной степени, прибегают к взвешенной метрике, где каждому фактору приписывается определенный вес. Разные индивиды могут принимать во внимание разные факторы. Тогда каждый индивид характеризуется своим собственным набором весов Wti. Взвешенная метрика Минковского имеет вид: d_{jk}^{i} =\sqrt{p}{\sum \limits _{t=1}^{r}w_{t}^{i} \left|x_{jt} -x_{kt} \right|^{p} } Такая модель называется «индивидуальным шкалированием» или «моделью взвешенных факторов» 12, 13. Геометрически она интерпретируется следующим образом. Пусть в координатном пространстве имеется конфигурация точек, отражающая восприятие некоторого «среднего индивида» в группе. Для того чтобы получить пространство восприятия i-го субъекта, необходимо растянуть «среднюю конфигурацию» в направлении тех осей, для которых Wti > Wtср, и сжать в направлении осей, для которых Wti < Wtср. Например, если в пространстве двух факторов для «среднего индивида» все стимулы лежат на окружности, то для индивида, характеризующегося весами W1i=2, W2i=1, эти стимулы будут располагаться на эллипсе, вытянутом вдоль горизонтальной оси, а для индивида, характеризующегося весами W2i=2, W1i=1, на эллипсе, вытянутом вдоль вертикальной оси. Схема многомерного шкалирования включает ряд последовательных этапов. На первом этапе необходимо получить экспериментальным способом субъективные оценки различий. Процедура опроса и вид оценок должны выбираться исследователем в зависимости от конкретной ситуации. В результате такого опроса должна быть сконструирована субъективная матрица попарных различий между стимулами, которая будет служить входной информацией для следующего этапа. На втором этапе решается задача построения координатного пространства и размещения в нем точек-стимулов таким образом, чтобы расстояния между ними, определяемые по введенной метрике, наилучшим образом соответствовали исходным различиям между стимулами. Для решения этой формальной задачи не требуется никаких сведений о самих стимулах, достаточно располагать только матрицей попарных различий между ними. Для построения искомого координатного пространства используется достаточно разработанный аппарат линейной или нелинейной оптимизации. Вводится критерий качества отображения, называемый «стрессом» и измеряющий степень расхождення между исходными различиями Djk и результирующими расстояниями djk. Ищется такая конфигурация точек, которая давала бы минимальное значение этому «стрессу». Значения координат этих точек и являются решением задачи. Используя эти координаты, мы строим геометрическое представление стимулов в пространстве невысокого числа измерений. Оно должно быть в достаточной степени адекватно исходным данным. Стимулы, которым в исходной матрице соответствуют большие меры различий, должны находиться далеко друг от друга, а стимулы, которым соответствуют малые меры различий, — близко. Формальным критерием адекватности может служить коэффициент корреляции, он должен быть достаточно высоким. Средство повышения точности формального решения состоит в увеличении числа измерений, т. е. размерности пространства r. Чем выше размерность пространства, тем больше возможностей получить более точное решение. Геометрическое представление стимулов в пространстве невысокого числа измерений является результатом, имеющим самостоятельное значение. Оно даст возможность наглядного представления данных, удобного для визуального анализа, и направления его использования далеко выходят за рамки психометрических исследований. На третьем этапе решается содержательная задача интерпретации формального результата, полученного на предыдущей стадии. Координатные оси построенного стимульного пространства должны получить смысловое содержание, они должны быть проинтерпретированы как факторы, определяющие расхождения между стимулами. Эта работа является достаточно сложной и может быть выполнена только специалистом, хорошо знакомым с исследуемым материалом. Если на предыдущем этапе достаточно было только информации о попарных различиях между стимулами, то для содержательной интерпретации необходимо тщательное изучение их характеристик. Геометрические свойства модели многомерного шкалирования и вопросы интерпретируемости решения Многомерное шкалирование предлагает геометрическое представление стимулов в виде точек координатного пространства минимально возможной размерности. Существует два типа моделей: дистанционные и векторные. В дистанционных моделях исходные различия должны быть приближены расстояниями, в большинстве случаев используют привычное евклидово расстояние: d_{jk} =\sqrt{}{\sum \limits _{t=1}^{r}\left|x_{jt} -x_{kt} \right|^{2} } В векторных моделях меры близостей или связей — величины, обратные различиям, аппроксимируются скалярными произведениями векторов, соединяющих точки, соответствующие стимулам, с началом координат: b_{jk} =\sum \limits _{t=1}^{r}x_{jt} x_{kt} При построении конфигурации стимулов используется аппарат линейной или нелинейной оптимизации. Почему же такая простая модель и формальные методы поиска экстремума позволяют получить содержательно интерпретируемое решение? Почему оси, построенные формальным образом, приобретают смысл хорошо интерпретируемых факторов? Векторная модель Обсудим геометрические свойства векторной модели. Начнем со шкалирования бинарных данных, т. е. высказываний типа «похожи — непохожи». Допустим, что мы имеем матрицу, содержащую информацию о том, что все стимулы не похожи друг на друга. Как можно представить геометрически такую структуру? Стимулы должны располагаться либо на ортогональных прямых, либо в начале координат. В этом случае все скалярные произведения будут нулями. Перейдем к ситуации наличия нескольких групп похожих между собой стимулов. Стимулы из одной группы должны представляться одной точкой; точки, соответствующие разным группам, должны принадлежать ортогональным прямым. Изолированные стимулы могут быть помещены в начало координат. Тогда скалярные произведения между похожими стимулами будут большими, а скалярные произведения между непохожими стимулами будут нулями. Ориентируем оси координатного пространства вдоль ортогональных направлений. Тогда каждая ось будет связана с группой похожих между собой стимулов, и фактор, ей соответствующий, будет лежать в основе сходства этих стимулов. Разным группам будут соответствовать ортогональные оси и, следовательно, независимые факторы. Исключение составляют изолированные стимулы, которые могут попасть в начало координат. Чем больше стимулов объединяются в группы, тем меньше измерений необходимо. Пусть теперь мы располагаем дискретными или непрерывными данными, т. с. получаем оценки о сходствах или связях либо в виде баллов, либо в виде чисел. Допустим, что в этом случае матрица имеет квазиблочную структуру. Тогда по ней можно разбить все множество на несколько групп так, что стимулы внутри каждой группы будут сильно связаны, а стимулы из разных групп — слабо связаны между собой. Характер отображения будет примерно таким же, как в случае непересекающихся бинарных данных. Однако стимулы из одной группы не будут представляться одной точкой, а будут сконцентрированы в некоторой ее окрестности. Такая структура, вообще говоря, не будет совпадать с ортогональной системой координат, поскольку точки могут лежать несколько в стороне от осей. Однако если связи в группах достаточно сильны, а связи между группами достаточно слабы, то и в этом случае каждое измерение будет связано с одной группой и фактор, ему соответствующий, будет лежать в основе сходства стимулов из этой группы. На практике сильно структурированные данные, характеризующие непересекающиеся группы стимулов, встречаются редко, обычно группы имеют пересечения. Имеются стимулы, похожие одновременно на стимулы из двух или нескольких групп. Естественно, что они не попадут на оси, а будут располагаться в пространстве между ними. Характер распределения будет зависеть от матрицы исходных данных. Картина будет тем контрастнее, чем более структурированы данные, т. е. сильнее внутригрупповые связи и слабее — межгрупповые. Оси будут определяться группами стимулов, которые очень похожи между собой и минимально похожи на стимулы из других групп. Такие стимулы характеризуются большими значениями координат по соответствующим осям. Эти группы стимулов лежат в основе всей структуры. Остальные стимулы, похожие одновременно на стимулы из нескольких групп, должны занять промежуточные положения между этими группами. Поскольку исходная матрица не является матрицей точных расстояний или скалярных произведений, то все стимулы не могут быть отображены в пространстве, определяемом ортогональными осями, соответствующими изолированным группам. Для их размещения потребуются дополнительные размерности. Если первый тип размерностей определяется большими межгрупповыми различиями и каждая размерность характеризуется значительным разбросом стимулов, то второй тип размерностей возникает за счет того, что субъективные различия между стимулами не могут быть отображены точным образом в пространстве небольшого числа размерностей. Разброс стимулов вдоль размерностей второго типа невелик и во многих случаях им можно пренебречь. Центрированная векторная модель Другой вариант векторной модели — модель центрированных скалярных произведений. На ней основан широко распространенный метод Торгерсона, положивший начало теории многомерного шкалирования. В этой модели полагается, что начало координат помещено в центре тяжести структуры. Исходные близости или связи должны быть аппроксимированы скалярными произведениями векторов, соединяющих точки, соответствующие стимулам, с центром тяжести конфигурации. Матрица исходных близостей предварительно центрируется, так что наряду с положительными числами в ней появляются и отрицательные. Если пронормировать приведенные данные: | a_{jk} | <= 1, то их можно рассматривать как коэффициенты корреляции. Решение, порождаемое моделью центрированных скалярных произведений, отличается от решения, получаемого по обычной векторной модели. В исходной матрице близости (связи) между стимулами могут принимать положительное, нулевое и отрицательное значения; будем приближать их скалярными произведениями. Естественно, что стимулы, характеризующиеся сильными положительными связями (большими мерами близостей), должны концентрироваться в окрестности одной точки, отстоящей на значительном расстоянии от начала координат. Тогда скалярные произведения между соответствующими векторами будут большими. Стимулы, характеризующиеся отрицательными связями, должны находиться по разные стороны от начала координат. Скалярные произведения между ними будут принимать максимальные отрицательные значения, если они будут принадлежать разным концам одной прямой, проходящей через начало координат. Пары стимулов с нулевыми связями должны принадлежать ортогональным прямым; в таком случае скалярные произведения между ними будут нулями. Изолированные стимулы, имеющие нулевые связи со всеми остальными, могут попадать в начало координат. Большие положительные, отрицательные, а также нулевые связи будут определять основную структуру всей системы. Стимулы, характеризующиеся умеренными связями, будут располагаться между этими основными группами стимулов. Чем слабее связи, тем ближе стимулы к началу координат. Поскольку исходная матрица близостей или связей не является точной матрицей скалярных произведений, то все стимулы не могут быть отображены в пространстве небольшой размерности. Как и в случае предыдущей модели, для компенсации шума в данных потребуются дополнительные размерности, разброс в направлении которых незначителен по сравнению с основными размерностями и им можно пренебречь. Таким образом, модель центрированных скалярных произведений позволяет отобразить структуру системы в координатном пространстве, натянутом на небольшое множество ортогональных прямых. Повернем первоначальные оси пространства и совместим их с этими прямыми. Тогда каждую ось можно интерпретировать как биполярный фактор: справа будут располагаться стимулы, характеризующиеся положительными значениями этого фактора, слева — отрицательными, а в центре — нулевыми. Ортогональные оси будут соответствовать стимулам или группам стимулов, не связанных между собой, поэтому они могут интерпретироваться как независимые факторы. Решение, порождаемое моделью, будет иметь смысловое содержание. Дистанционная модель Посмотрим теперь, какими свойствами обладает дистанционная модель; ограничимся евклидовой метрикой. Начнем опять с системы, в которой все стимулы не похожи друг на друга. Для точной передачи структуры этой системы следует поместить каждый стимул в одну из N вершин многогранника с одинаковыми ребрами (симплекса). Тогда стимулы будут отстоять друг от друга на одинаковом расстоянии. Пусть имеется несколько изолированных групп- стимулов. Тогда стимулы из одной группы должны быть помещены в одну вершину, и многогранник будет иметь размерность, равную количеству групп. В отличие от векторной модели изолированные стимулы не могут быть все помещены в одну точку — начало координат, каждый из них должен занимать отдельную вершину. В общем случае произвольной матрицы различий группы похожих между собой стимулов будут сконцентрированы вблизи одной вершины, а стимулы, похожие одновременно на стимулы из двух или нескольких групп, будут располагаться между этими вершинами. Характер конструкции будет определяться в основном большими различиями между стимулами или группами стимулов. Однако, как и в случае векторной модели, ввиду того, что матрица различий не является точной матрицей расстояний, для передачи структуры потребуются дополнительные размерности. Но разброс стимулов в этих направлениях будет сравнительно мал. В результате шкалирования необходимо выявить существенные оси, разброс в направлении которых велик, и отбросить несущественные оси, разброс в направлении которых мал. Итак, следуя модели многомерного шкалирования, можно разместить все стимулы в пространстве таким образом, чтобы оси несли смысловую нагрузку и факторы, им соответствующие, лежали в основе сходств или различий между стимулами. Построенная результирующая конфигурация и полученные размерности отражают данные, занесенные в матрицу близостей или различий. И хотя многомерное шкалирование при своем зарождении было предназначено для анализа высказываний человека, никакой специфики обработки субъективных данных в нем не содержится. Оно в равной мере может использоваться и для анализа объективных данных о близостях или связях. Более того, иногда легче поддаются интерпретации объективные данные, потому что они характеризуют некие объективные связи между объектами. Интерпретация субъективных данных, построенных на основе высказываний одного человека (эксперта, испытуемого), может вызвать значительные затруднения у другого человека (исследователя, экспериментатора). После анализа механизма шкалирования легко понять, какие же данные следует считать хорошими или, как принято говорить, хорошо структурированными. Для кластерного анализа хорошо структурированной является матрица, которая может быть приведена к блочно-диагональному виду. Иными словами, если имеется группа похожих (или сильно связанных) между собой стимулов, то все стимулы этой группы должны быть непохожими на остальные (или слабо связаны). Тогда структура может быть представлена изолированными группами сходных между собой стимулов. В многомерном шкалировании ввиду непрерывности измерений требования на входную информацию более слабые. Если два стимула сходны между собой, то они должны иметь близкие профили сходств со всеми другими стимулами. Это является необходимым условием для их адекватного представления в пространстве небольшого числа измерений. Хотя модель многомерного шкалирования достаточно проста и интуитивно понятно, какого характера решение следует ожидать, попытки построить конфигурацию точек вручную могут привести к успеху лишь при очень небольшом количестве стимулов и хорошо структурированной матрице близостей. В общем случае исследователь вынужден прибегнуть к помощи вычислительной машины, а для работы на ней необходимо алгоритмизировать процесс решения задачи. Иногда трудно вручную построить конфигурацию даже для небольшого набора стимулов. Примером такого множества могут служить равнояркие цветовые стимулы, равномерно распределенные по длине волны. Анализ матрицы субъективных различий не позволяет выделить ключевые стимулы, различия между которыми могли бы быть положены в основу всей структуры. Обработка этих данных на ЭВМ приводит к представлению стимулов на окружности — «цветовом круге»; действительно, с точки зрения такой структуры все стимулы равноценны. Основные подходы к шкалированию Известны три подхода к шкалированию: линейный, нелинейный и неметрический. Линейный подход, предложенный Торгерсоном 9, основан на ортогональном проектировании в подпространство, образованное направлениями, характеризующимися значительным разбросом точек. Такое решение дает \max \Sigma d_{jk}^{2} при ортогональном проектировании. В нелинейном случае 7, 11 пытаются найти отображение D -> d, которое бы минимально искажало исходные различия D_{jk} . Вводится критерий качества отображения, называемый «стрессом» и измеряющий степень расхождения между исходными различиями D_{jk} и результирующими расстояниями d_{jk} . С помощью аппарата нелинейной оптимизации ищется конфигурация точек, которая давала бы минимальное значение «стрессу». Значения координат этих точек и являются решением задачи. Нелинейный подход, как правило, приводит к пространству меньшей размерности, чем линейный. В линейном случае допускаются искажения лишь в сторону уменьшения различий. В нелинейном — возможны искажения как в ту, так и в другую сторону. Предпосылки получения отображения в пространстве невысокой размерности можно создать, если допустить возможность некоторого увеличения больших расстояний и уменьшения маленьких. Неметрический (или монотонный) подход в своей последней модификации 6 основан на следующем соображении. Поскольку исходная матрица различий не является точной матрицей расстояний в каком-либо метрическом пространстве, то не следует стремиться аппроксимировать непосредственно эти различия. Нужно подобрать такую последовательность чисел, которая была бы монотонна с исходными различиями, но была бы более близка к точным расстояниям. Эту последовательность чисел уже можно использовать в качестве эталонной. Однако не известен способ построения такой последовательности с учетом лишь первоначальных различий. Предлагается многоэтапная процедура, использующая начальную конфигурацию точек. На первом этапе подбирается числовая последовательность \hat d , монотонная с исходными различиями и минимально отклоняющаяся от расстояний начальной конфигурации. Затем ищется новая конфигурация, расстояния которой в наилучшей мере аппроксимируют числовую последовательность \hat d . На втором этапе опять подбирают новую последовательность \hat d и конфигурацию изменяют так, чтобы ее расстояния приближали эту последовательность, и т. д. Известен еще один подход к шкалированию 5, сохраняющий монотонность отображения и не опирающийся на какую-либо числовую последовательность. Он основан на минимизации критерия S_{\delta} =\frac{\sum \delta _{ijkl} \left(d_{ij} -{d_{kl}}\right) ^{2} }{\sum (d_{ij} -d_{kl} )^{2} } Где \delta _{ijkl}=\begin{cases} 1, \mbox{ if }sign\left(d_{ij} -d_{kl} \right)\left(D_{ij} -D_{kl} \right)>0\\0. \end{cases} Передвижение точек конфигурации направлено на усиление монотонности отображения, т. е. удовлетворение требования dij < dkl, если Dij < Dkl. Нелинейный и неметрический подходы имеют преимущество перед линейным. Не ограничиваясь ортогональным проектированием, они позволяют получить хорошее отображение в пространстве меньшего числа измерений. Если размерность пространства оценена правильно, то после вращения координатные оси могут быть интерпретированы как факторы, лежащие в основе субъективных различий между стимулами. Если же размерность недооценена, то решение допускает интерпретацию только в терминах кластеров. Нелинейные и неметрические методы опираются, как правило, на дистанционную модель: различия между стимулами приближаются расстояниями между соответствующими им точками. Для поиска решения они используют градиентные процедуры минимизации функционала. В большинстве случаев расстояния между точками вычисляются по евклидовой метрике, которая не чувствительна к вращению осей и переносу начала координат. Качество решения не зависит от направления системы координат, по этой причине формально полученные оси не могут нести смысловую нагрузку — для содержательной интерпретации они должны быть ориентированы соответствующим образом. В основу линейного метода Торгерсона положена центрированная векторная модель: близости между стимулами должны быть аппроксимированы скалярными произведениями векторов, соединяющих точки-стимулы с центром тяжести структуры. Решение ищется путем факторизации матрицы исходных близостей (или связей); вычисляются ее собственные значения и собственные векторы. Такая процедура обусловливает жесткую ориентацию осей: первая ось характеризуется максимальным разбросом точек вдоль нее, вторая — ортогональна первой и определяется следующим по величине разбросом, третья — ортогональна плоскости первых двух и т. д. В тех практических ситуациях, когда существует фактор, по которому стимулы различаются больше, чем по всем остальным, первая ось будет соответствовать этому фактору. В таком случае формально полученные оси будут иметь смысловое содержание. Если же с точки зрения вклада в различия между стимулами все факторы или несколько из них равноценны, то для интерпретируемости осей необходимо произвести их поворот. Анализ субъективного восприятия Многомерное шкалирование по своему происхождению является областью математической психологии и первая его задача — это анализ субъективного восприятия. Методы многомерного шкалирования можно использовать для построения модели поведения человека при вынесении суждений о сходстве между различными стимулами. Процесс оценки субъектом сходств между стимулами может быть представлен в виде традиционного «черного ящика», на вход которого подается информация о стимулах, а на выходе получают субъективные высказывания о сходствах. Задача состоит в том, чтобы описать этот «черный ящик». Под моделью понимается система правил, руководствуясь которой, можно генерировать те же результаты о сходствах, какие были высказаны субъектом для анализируемого набора стимулов. В основе модели лежит предположение о том, что при сравнении стимулов человек (явным или неявным образом) сопоставляет их характеристики. Чем сильнее расхождение стимулов по этим характеристикам, тем выше субъективная мера различия между ними. Следовательно, задача сводится к тому, чтобы для исследуемого множества стимулов 1) выявить набор основных факторов, их характеризующих, 2) описать каждый стимул с помощью этих факторов и 3) сконструировать функцию, позволяющую определить меру различия между стимулами на основе известных значений по факторам. Четвертый заключительный этап включает процедуру построения модели принятия решений о сходствах, использующую параметризацию стимулов с помощью выделенных факторов и их геометрическое представление в пространстве этих факторов. Нужно описать «черный ящик», т. е. в терминах расстояний между стимулами сформулировать правило, следуя которому можно получить те же меры сходств, которые получены от субъекта в ходе эксперимента. Необходимо также оценить степень адекватности модели субъективным данным. Для большей наглядности результата кроме коэффициента корреляции можно использовать также корреляционное поле. Чем большее количество факторов принимается во внимание при построении модели, тем, конечно, она лучше приближает исходные данные. Наша цель, однако, ограничиться минимальным набором факторов, достаточным для построения модели, адекватной анализируемым субъективным сходствам (различиям). Многомерное шкалирование предоставляет формальный способ построения модели, основывающийся только на результирующих высказываниях субъекта. Такой способ может использоваться, когда человек опирается на свою интуицию и не может описать процесс принятия решения. Заметим, что мы будем строить «апостериорную» модель. Это означает, что мы можем начать работу только после того, как получим от субъекта информацию о сходствах, и попытаемся объяснить, какими мотивами он руководствовался при вынесении своих суждений. Поэтому, строго говоря, наша модель будет верна только для набора стимулов, участвующих в эксперименте. Но если предъявляемая выборка окажется достаточно представительной, то построенная модель будет обладать прогностической силой и по ней можно будет предсказывать, какие решения будет принимать субъект, если в эксперимент будут включены другие стимулы, подобные анализируемым. Зрительное восприятие букв русского алфавита Пятидесяти субъектам предъявлялись попарно восемнадцать букв русского алфавита, и они оценивали близость в каждой паре в терминах «похожи—непохожи». В результате 3 были получены пятьдесят матриц сходств, которые затем были обработаны методом многомерного шкалирования. Анализ конфигурации, приведенной на рис. 1, позволяет, во-первых, выделить группы букв, сходных с точки зрения субъектов, и, во-вторых, выявить два фактора, которыми руководствовались субъекты при вынесении суждений о сходствах. Легко различить три «чистых» группы букв, состоящих из остроугольных элементов (К, У, М. Л, А, И), из прямоугольных элементов (И, П, Д, Т, Г, Е), из круглых элементов (О, С), и одну «смешанную», состоящую из букв, включающих элементы двух типов—прямые и круглые (Б, В, Р), и расположенную между группой букв из круглых элементов и группой букв из прямоугольных элементов. Промежуточное положение заняла буква 3, она расположилась между группой круглых и группой комбинированных букв, в частности из последних ближе всего к В. Буква Е заняла в группе прямых крайнюю позицию, примыкая к комбинированным Б и В. Что касается факторов, то один из них оказалось возможным интерпретировать как наличие только прямых элементов—наличие только круглых элементов; в середине расположились буквы, состоящие из прямых и круглых элементов одновременно. Второй фактор интерпретируется как наличие остроугольных элементов — наличие прямоугольных элементов. Рис. 1. Анализ зрительного восприятия.Пространство стимулов Анализ весовых коэффициентов приводит к следующим выводам. Во-первых, субъекты различаются по тому, какой вес придают они каждому из факторов. Так, одна часть субъектов придала большой вес горизонтальной оси, другая — вертикальной. При этом для разных субъектов степень различия весов неодинакова. Значительная их часть группируется вдоль диагонали, для этих субъектов различие между весами несущественно. В то же время для субъекта № 47 веса различаются очень сильно — горизонтальной оси он приписывает значительно больший вес, чем вертикальной. Для субъекта № 41 это различие также очень велико, но для него первый весовой коэффициент значительно меньше второго. Таким образом, в то время как субъект № 47 при оценке сходства между буквами руководствуется в основном наличием или отсутствием в них остроугольных элементов, субъект № 41 преимущественно учитывает только наличие или отсутствие круглых элементов. Кроме различия по соотношению двух весов между субъектами имеется различие по их величине. Непосредственный анализ исходных матриц показывает, что субъектам, которые при сравнении пар букв обоим факторам придавали малые веса, соответствует большое число ответов «похожи», а субъектам, которые придавали обоим факторам большие веса, соответствует наибольшее количество ответов «непохожи». Естественность построенной модели проиллюстрируем на следующем примере. Рассмотрим несколько букв, не участвовавших в эксперименте, например буквы Ж, X, Ш, Я. Очевидно, Ж и Х нужно отнести к классу остроугольных букв, Ш — к классу букв с прямыми углами. Буква Я не может быть отнесена ни к одному из полученных классов, но ее положение в пространстве двух признаков может быть четко определено. По первому фактору она занимает место на уровне букв, содержащих одновременно прямые и круглые элементы (таких, как Р, В), а по второму — на уровне букв с острыми углами (К, У). Так, букву Я можно охарактеризовать как состоящую одновременно из круглых и прямых элементов и содержащую острые углы. Таким образом, по нашей модели можно предсказать результаты будущих экспериментов, не проводя их. Слуховое восприятие болгарских согласных В НРБ в Институте обучения иностранных студентов болгарскому языку проводились исследования различий восприятия болгарских звуков между болгарами и иностранными студентами 10. Были выбраны четыре группы испытуемых по 50 человек: болгар, испанцев, вьетнамцев и арабов. Пары из 21 согласного звука в сочетании со звуком Ъ (БЪ—ВЪ) были записаны на магнитную пленку—всего 210 пар. Испытуемые должны были внимательно слушать и отмечать, похожи ли два звука в паре. В результате для каждого испытуемого была получена матрица сходств. Совместный анализ этих данных позволил построить шестимерное стимульное пространство. 1-я ось (рис. 2) делит все согласные на сибилянты Рис. 2. Анализ слухового восприятия.Пространство стимулов плоскость, образованная 1-й и 2-й осями Рис. 3. Анализ слухового восприятия. Пространство стимулов плоскость, образованная 3- и 4-й осями (Ч, Ш, Ж, ДЖ, Ц, С, 3, ДЗ) и остальные. 2-я ось разделяет сибилянты по частоте: высокочастотные — свистящие (3, С, Ц, ДЗ) и низкочастотные — шипящие (Ч, Ш, Ж, ДЖ). 3-я ось (рис. 3) выделяет из всех согласных группу сонорных (М, Н, Л, Р); 4-я соответствует месту образования звуков: от губных к заднеязычным. Первый уровень составляют губные звуки (П, Б, В, Ф, Т), второй — зубные (Ц, Ч, С, Л, 3, Ж, ДЖ, Н, ДЗ), третий — переднеязычные (Т, Д) и четвертый — заднеязычные (К, Г). 5-я ось выделяет дрожащий звук Р. Интересной является 6-я ось, она соответствует признаку «глухость — звонкость», но «количество звонкости» определяется как бы в относительной степени; противопоставление «глухости — звонкости» реализуется на всех согласных, но попарно: С лежит дальше от начала координат, чем 3; Ш — дальше, чем Ж; Ч — дальше, чем ДЖ, и т. д. То же самое справедливо для пар Т—Д, П—Б, К—Г, Ф—В. Все испытуемые, и особенно группа испанцев, при сравнении звуков наибольшее значение придают признаку «сибилянтность». Для испанцев характерны также большие веса для признака «сонорность». Наиболее низкие веса у арабов, они в наименьшей степени учитывают признаки «свистящие — шипящие», «сонорные — несонорные», «глухие — звонкие». Болгары в меньшей степени, чем все остальные, учитывают признак «переднеязычные — заднеязычные», но при сравнении в большей степени опираются на признак «глухие — звонкие». По-видимому, различие в восприятии звуковых стимулов разными группами испытуемых — носителей разных языков — объясняется различием фонетических систем, на которые опираются их родные языки. Заключение Методы многомерного шкалирования предназначены для анализа структуры субъективных данных. Они позволяют выявить факторы, лежащие в основе сходств и различий между стимулами, и построить модель принятия решения о сходствах. Следует заметить, что методы многомерного шкалирования работают только в том случае, когда сходства или различия между всеми стимулами исследуемого множества порождаются одной закономерностью. Когда же при сравнении одной пары стимулов субъект опирается на одну систему факторов, а при сравнении другой пары — на другую, многомерное шкалирование удовлетворительного результата дать не может. Кроме того, решение будет существенно зависеть от предлагаемого набора стимулов (контекста). Одни и те же стимулы, включенные в разные наборы, могут описываться разными факторами. Это обстоятельство является следствием того факта, что различия между стимулами одного набора могут характеризоваться расхождениями по одним факторам, а различия между стимулами другого набора — расхождениями по другим факторам. Так, если мы будем предъявлять испытуемому стимулы одинаковой формы, но разного цвета, он при сравнении будет обращать внимание только на цвет. Если мы будем в то же время варьировать стимулы по форме, то испытуемый будет принимать во внимание также и форму. Позволим себе еще раз подчеркнуть, что с помощью предлагаемой процедуры многомерного шкалирования можно выявить только те факторы, по которым различается стимулы исследуемого набора, но нельзя выявить факторы, по которым все они сходны. Литература 1. Anderson A. J. В. Numeric examination of multivariate soil samples.—Math. Geol, 1971, v. 3, N 1, р. 1-15. 2. Carroll J. D., Chang J. J. Analysis of individual differences in multidimentional scaling via an N-way generalisation of «Eckart — Young» decomposition.— Psychometri-ka. 1970, v. 35, N 3, р. 283-321. 3. Frumkina R. M., Andrukovich P. F., Terekhina A. Ju. Computational methods in the Analysis of Verbal Behaviour.— In: Computational and mathematical linguistics, Firence, 1976. 4. Guttman L. A general nonmetric technique for finding the smallest coordinate space for a configuration of points.— Psychometrica, 1968, v. 33, N 4, p. 469-506. 5. Johnson R. M. Pairwise nonmetric multidimensional scaling.—Psychometrika, 1973, v. 38, N 1, р. 11-18. 6. Kruskal J. В. Multidimensional scaling by optimizing goodness of fit to a nonmetric hypothesis.—Psychometrika, 1964, v. 29, N 1-2, p. 1-27, 115-129. 7. Sammon J. W. A nonlinear mapping for data structure analysis. IEEE Trans. Computers, 1969, v. 18, N 5, р. 401-409. 8. Shepard R. M. The analysis of proximities: multidimensional scaling with an unknown distance function.—Psychometrika, 1962, v. 27, N 2-3, p. 125-139, 219-246. 9. Torgerson W. S. Multidimensional scaling: I Theory and method. Psychometrika, 1952, v. 17, N 3, р. 401-419. 10. Герганов Е. Н., Терехина Л. Ю., Фрумкина Р. Х Анализ восприятия звуковых стимулов индивидами-носителями разных фонетических систем.— В сб. Вопросы кибернетики: экспертные оценки, АН СССР. Научный совет по комплексной проблеме «Кибернетика». M., 1979, с. 180-189. 11. Терехина А. Ю. Методы многомерного шкалирования и визуализации данных. Автоматика и телемеханика, № 7, 1973, с. 86-94. 12. Терехина А. Ю. О двух задачах индивидуального многомерного шкалирования, Автоматика и телемеханика, № 4, 1974, с. 135-142. 13. Терехина А. Ю. Многомерный анализ субъективных данных о сходствах или различиях. Препринт, ВНИИСИ, M., 1978. Психологический журнал, Том 4, №1. — 1983. — С.76-88